Snow White and the Huntsman
Snow White and the Huntsman (englisch für „Schneewittchen und der Jäger“) ist ein US-amerikanischer right|252pxFantasyfilm. Snow White and the Huntsman ist Universal Pictures Film. Handlung In einer Rückblende erzählt der Jäger, Eric, „the Huntsman“, von einer Zeit im tiefsten Winter, als die Königin des Reiches in ihrem Garten eine Rose sah, die trotz der Kälte blühte. Als sie die Rose berühren wollte, stach sie sich und drei Tropfen Blut fielen in den weißen Schnee. Die Königin wünschte sich darauf ein Kind mit Lippen rot wie Blut, Haut weiß wie Schnee und Haaren schwarz wie Rabenflügel und mit dem gleichen starken Willen wie der der Rose, die trotz des Winters blühen wollte. Ihr Wunsch ging in Erfüllung und so gebar die Königin eine Tochter, die sie Snow White nannte. Jahre später wächst Snow White als Tochter von König Magnus und Königin Eleonore auf und ist mit dem Sohn des Herzogs Hammond, William, befreundet. Als Eleonore stirbt ist der König tief getroffen und gleichzeitig fällt, seine Schwäche nutzend, eine Dunkle Armee in das Land ein. Der König sammelt seine Truppen, besiegt die eigentümlichen, gläsernen Kämpfer und befreit deren vermeintliche Gefangene, Ravenna. Er ist von ihrer Schönheit ergriffen und bereits am nächsten Tag heiratet Magnus Ravenna, die zur Königin gekrönt wird. Sie entpuppt sich jedoch als mächtige Zauberin und Herrin der Dunklen Armee und noch in der Hochzeitsnacht tötet Ravenna den König und ergreift die Macht im Königreich. Als Ravennas Truppen das Schloss einnehmen, versucht der dem König treu ergebene Herzog Hammond die Königstochter und William in Sicherheit zu bringen, jedoch wird Snow White von Ravennas Bruder und engstem Vertrauten Finn gefangen genommen. Die Prinzessin wird eingesperrt, während Hammond und einige Überlebende fliehen können. Ravenna befragt ihren magischen Spiegel, wer die Schönste im ganzen Land sei und erhält wie immer die Antwort, die sie begehrt. Im Lauf der folgenden Jahre verfällt das Königreich unter dem Einfluss Ravennas und alles Leben siecht vor sich hin. Um selbst schön und mächtig zu bleiben nimmt die Königin vampirgleich das Leben aller Frauen, die sie selbst an Schönheit zu übertreffen drohen und saugt das Leben aus ihnen. Fünfzehn Jahre später spürt Ravenna jedoch, dass ihre Kräfte nachlassen und sie erfährt vom Spiegel, dass die immer noch gefangene Snow White nun dazu bestimmt ist, sie an Schönheit zu übertreffen. Der Spiegel erklärt Ravenna jedoch auch, dass Snow White sowohl ihren Untergang als auch ihre Rettung bedeuten kann. Denn äße sie das Herz des unschuldigen Mädchens, so würden ihre Kräfte auf ewig erhalten bleiben und sie unsterblich. Ravenna befiehlt Finn, ihr Snow White zu bringen, jedoch kann diese dabei aus der Burg und in den Dunklen Wald fliehen. Dieser lässt sie nur knapp am Leben und während die Prinzessin durch den Wald irrt, hat inzwischen der Jäger Eric ihre Spur aufgenommen. Gemeinsam mit Finn und einem Kriegertrupp verfolgt er sie. Der um seine Frau Sarah trauernde Huntsman wurde von Ravenna zur Jagd gleichermaßen gezwungen wie mit dem Versprechen der Wiederbelebung seiner Frau verführt. Er dringt zunächst allein in den Dunklen Wald ein, nicht wissend um die Identität seiner Beute. Rasch holt der Huntsman Snow White ein, die ihn verzweifelt zu überzeugen versucht, dass Ravenna auch ihn verraten wird. Schließlich bietet die Prinzessin dem Jäger Gold, wenn er sie zur Burg von Herzog Hammond bringt. Eric zweifelt und als Finn die beiden überrascht, lässt sich dieser zu der Bemerkung reizen, dass auch Ravenna keine Toten wiedererwecken kann. Das überzeugt Eric, der Fliehenden zu helfen und nachdem sie ihren Häschern entkommen sind, verspricht er ihr, sie zu begleiten. In der Zwischenzeit erfahren Herzog Hammond und William durch einen Getreuen, dass die Königstochter noch am Leben und in den Dunklen Wald geflohen ist. William stellt sich gegen seinen zögerlichen Vater, verkleidet sich und infiltriert Finns Truppe als Bogenschütze, um so die Prinzessin finden und beschützen zu können. Auf dem Weg zu Hammonds Burg zeigt der Jäger derweil Snow White, wie sie sich trotz ihrer geringen Größe verteidigen kann, indem sie einen Messerstich ab- und zum Angreifer umlenkt. Als sie schließlich den Rand des Dunklen Waldes erreichen, werden sie auf einer Brücke von einem Troll angegriffen. Der Huntsman versucht gegen das übermächtige Wesen zu kämpfen, wird jedoch rasch bewusstlos geschlagen. Bevor der Troll ihn töten kann, springt Snow White dazwischen und schreit den Troll an. Beide starren einander ins Gesicht, als der Huntsman wieder erwacht. Der Troll neigt schließlich ein wenig den Kopf und wendet sich ab. Der Huntsman und Snow White fliehen weiter durch einen Sumpf und finden zur Nacht Zuflucht in einem Dorf, in dem sich alle Frauen selbst entstellt haben. So versuchen die Bewohner Ravennas ständiger Suche nach schönen Mädchen zu entkommen. Dort erfährt Eric von einer der Frauen auch, wer seine Begleiterin wirklich ist und verlässt das Dorf mitten in der Nacht, von Selbstzweifeln getrieben und dem Wunsch, das Mädchen durch seine Unzuverlässigkeit nicht weiter in Gefahr zu bringen. Als jedoch das Dorf von Finns Truppe angegriffen wird, kehrt er um und rettet erneut das Leben der Prinzessin, während die Frauen in Booten über den Fluss fliehen. In der Burg badet Ravenna in Milch und erinnert sich an ihre Kindheit, die viele Lebensalter zurückliegt. Als damals auch ihr Dorf von Räubern angegriffen wurde, warf ihre Mutter einen Zauber über Ravenna indem sie drei Tropfen Blut des Kindes mit Milch vermischte und es ihr zu trinken gab. Sie warnte Ravenna, dass ihre Schönheit ihr Macht verleihen würde, dass jedoch der Zauber von ihrem „reinstem Blut“ durch ebensolches gebrochen werden könne. Als Ravenna und Finn als Geiseln entführt werden, schreit die Mutter ihren Kindern „Rächt uns!“ hinterher, was sich tief in Ravenna einbrennt und ihr Leben bestimmen soll. Als der Huntsman und die Prinzessin im Wald Rast machen, gibt er ihr sein Wort, dass er sie bis zu des Herzogs Schloss begleiten werde. Plötzlich werden sie von einer kleinen Schar aus acht Zwergen überfallen und gefangen genommen. Die Gruppe, bestehend aus Muir, Beith, Gorth, Coll, Duir, Quert, Nion und Gus, hegt alten Groll gegen den Huntsman und will daher ihre Gefangenen töten. Jedoch erfasst den blinden Muir eine Vorahnung, dass das gefangene Mädchen die einzige Person ist, die Ravenna und ihrer Schreckensherrschaft ein Ende bereiten könne. Schließlich bringen die Zwerge Snow White und den Jäger tiefer in den Wald in der Heimat der Feen in Sicherheit. In der kommenden Nacht erzählen die Zwerge der Prinzessin aus ihrer Vergangenheit und wie sie einst in den Bergen nach Gold schürften. Als sie nach langer Zeit wieder aus den Minen zurückkehrten, mussten sie feststellen, dass Ravenna all ihre Brüder im selben Monat getötet hatte, als sie die Macht im Königreich übernahm. Nun seien sie allein und die kläglichen Reste eines einst stolzen Volkes. Snow White tanzt am Lagerfeuer mit Gus, während die anderen Zwerge erstaunt bemerken, dass sich seit dem Zusammentreffen mit dem Mädchen ihre Beschwerden verringern und sie sich besser fühlen. Derweil beginnt sich der Huntsman zu fragen, ob er Snow White wirklich nur des Goldes wegen begleitet oder ob ihn weitaus mehr vorantreibt, als sie zu beschützen. Am nächsten Morgen wecken zwei Feen Snow White und führen sie zu einer heiligen Lichtung. Der Rest der Gruppe erwacht und folgt ihr leise. Snow White wird von einem großen weißen Hirsch gesegnet als Muir verkündet, dass sie die eine sei, welche Ravennas dunkler Herrschaft ein Ende bereiten werde. In diesem Augenblick werden sie von Finn und seinen Männern angegriffen. Während Gus bei der Verteidigung der Königstochter stirbt, droht der Huntsman Finn zu unterliegen. Als ihm dieser offenbart, dass er es war, der damals seine Frau tötete, kann Eric Finn in einem letzten Aufbäumen auf einem gezackten Baumstumpf aufspießen. Der tödlich verwundete Finn fleht seine Schwester um Rettung an, aber Ravennas Kräfte beginnen bereits zu schwinden und sie fürchtet den vollständigen Verlust ihrer Schönheit und Jugend. Sie wispert „Verzeih mir, Bruder“ und lässt ihn sterben. Während die Zwerge um Gus trauern, erinnern sie sich auch daran, was für edle Männer sie einst waren. So willigen sie ein, Snow White zu folgen und sie zur Burg zu begleiten. In der Nacht rastet die Gruppe, nun ergänzt um William, erneut im Wald. Ravenna, aufgewühlt und wütend über Finns Tod verwandelt sich in ein Abbild von William und infiltriert so am nächsten Morgen Snow Whites Reisegruppe. In einem Gespräch über ihrer beider Kindheit verführt sie Snow White dazu, von einem vergifteten Apfel zu essen. Die Prinzessin ringt um Atem und fällt zu Boden, als Ravenna ihr gesteht, dass Snow White sowohl ihre einzige Schwäche als auch ihre ewige Rettung sei. Nur ihr Blut sei in der Lage, den Zauber rückgängig zu machen, der Ravennas Kräfte hervorgebracht hat. Wenn die Dunkle Königin nun endlich Snow Whites Herz verzehren könne, würde sie dies unsterblich machen. Als sie gerade das Messer ansetzt, erscheinen der Huntsman und William und zwingen Ravenna zur Flucht, die sich dabei in eine Wolke von Raben verwandelt. Snow Whites Begleiter müssen hilflos zusehen, wie die Prinzessin in einen todesähnlichen Schlaf fällt. Auch ein Kuss Williams ändert nichts daran, jedoch fällt unbemerkt eine Träne von ihrem Gesicht. Die Gruppe will dennoch ihr Versprechen halten und bringt Snow White zu Hammonds Burg, wo sie aufgebahrt wird. Während der Herzog und seine Verbündeten trauern, hält der Huntsman in der Nacht Wache bei Snow White und spricht zu der vermeintlich Toten. Er erzählt ihr von seinem Leben, seiner Teilnahme an Kriegen und wie ihn endlich seine Frau Sarah durch ihre Liebe zu einem besseren Menschen machte. Nachdem sie jedoch starb, während er abwesend und auf der Jagd war, verwandelte er sich wieder in sein altes Selbst und gab sich verloren, bis er schließlich auf Snow White traf. Eric gesteht ihr, dass sie ihn an seine Frau erinnert, weil auch sie denselben starken Willen und ein mitfühlendes Herz besitzt und er durch sie wieder zu dem Mann geworden sei, der er einst durch Sarah geworden war. Er bittet Snow White um Verzeihung dafür, dass er sie nicht besser hat beschützen können und küsst sie zum Abschied. Als er geht, bemerkt auch er nicht, wie eine zweite Träne von ihrem Gesicht fällt und dass dadurch Ravennas Zauber gebrochen wird. Kurz darauf erwacht die Königstochter und tritt auferstanden nach draußen vor die versammelten Menschen. In einer Rede an Hammond und dessen Gefolgsleute überzeugt Snow White diese, dass sie allein Ravenna töten kann und entfacht die Schlacht um ihr Erbe. Am folgenden Tag reitet Snow White an der Spitze ihrer Truppen auf das Königsschloss zu, während die Zwerge die Burg durch den Abwasserkanal infiltrieren, um die Tore für die heranstürmende Armee zu öffnen. Eine Schlacht entbrennt in der Burg, während Snow White nach Ravenna sucht. Als beide schließlich im Thronsaal aufeinandertreffen, ist Ravenna der Prinzessin an Kräften deutlich überlegen, während die Snow White zuhilfe Eilenden von Ravennas dunklen Glaskriegern angegriffen und aufgehalten werden. Ravenna schlägt Snow White nieder und wähnt sich siegreich. Als sie endlich mit ihrem Messer Snow White töten will, kann diese den Dolch abwehren und in das Herz der Dunklen Königin lenken. Die ungläubige, tödlich verwundete Ravenna fällt zu Boden und kriecht angsterfüllt zu ihrem geliebten Spiegel. Drei ihrer Blutstropfen fallen auf Snow Whites Rüstung als Ravennas Schönheit schwindet und sie sich in eine alte Frau verwandelt. Während sie stirbt, spricht Snow White mitfühlend zu ihr: „Du kannst mein Herz nicht haben.“ Mit Ravennas Tod löst sich ihre Dunkle Armee auf und die Schlacht ist gewonnen. Snow White wird zur Königin gekrönt und das Königreich erwacht wieder in seinem alten Glanz. Während der Krönung Snow Whites zur Königin stehen William und die Zwerge an ihrer Seite. Als ihr Blick über ihre Untertanen schweift, bleibt er auf dem Huntsman ruhen und sie lächeln sich zu. Cast und Synchro Kritik „Snow White and the Huntsman ist keineswegs perfekt: Trotzdem ist der Film eine audiovisuelle Wucht und vermag es, eine spannende Story zu vermitteln und die Zuschauer durch großartige Bilder zu beeindrucken. Schön ist auch, dass am Schluss sogar etwas Mut zur Offenheit gezeigt wird. Als Action-Fantasyfilm überzeugt das Ganze und lohnt den Kinobesuch alleine schon der Inszenierung wegen.“ – outnow.ch „In den Bildkompositionen liegt auch die Stärke von Regisseur Rupert Sanders, der mit Snow White and the Huntsman sein Spielfilmdebüt abgibt und in Werbeclips erfahren ist. Effekte und auffälliges Produktionsdesign ergänzen sich zu üppigen Märchenwäldern, die gegensätzlicher nicht sein können. … Großen Unterhaltungswert bietet Snow White and the Huntsman dennoch.“ – Kino.de „Snow White and the Huntsman hat epischen Rhythmus. Der Film schweift ab in Episoden und berichtet dabei von fremdem Ländern und Menschen. Er ist breit, aber tragfähig erzählt in Bildern von oft archetypischer Ausdruckskraft und dabei frei von der Sorge um Glaubwürdigkeit. Wenn Snow White bei ihrer Flucht aus erheblicher Höhe ins tosende Wasser springt, wider alle Wahrscheinlichkeit lebend wieder herauskommt und dann auf einen weißen Hengst trifft, der nur auf sie gewartet hat, dann könnte das äußerst lächerlich wirken – aber im Zusammenhang dieser elementaren Geschehnisse hat es symbolische Wucht. … Und wie oft werfen sich Fantasyfilme auf die Liebesgeschichte, um den Mädchen etwas zu bieten – hier wird kühn auf das Thema Liebe verzichtet und überhaupt auf jede Psychologie, die über einfachste Motivationen hinausgeht.“ – berliner-zeitung.de „Es sind zwei Frauen, die sich aufs Blut bekämpfen – und gemeinsam aus einem ordentlichen Film großes Kino machen.“ – Daniel Sander: Wer ist die Blutrünstigste im ganzen Land? in: SPON, 31.05.2012 „Schade um den Aufwand. … Hier wurde neben all dem optischen Bohei die Entwicklung der Figuren gänzlich vergessen.“ – Zitty 12/2012, S. 60. „Der Regisseur von Snow White and the Huntsman scheint zu viel gewollt, dabei allerdings zu wenig gekonnt umgesetzt zu haben. Während der eine Teil viel zu düster geraten ist, ist der andere zu gewollt komisch und dabei unpassend humoristisch gelungen. … Die Schauspielerleistungen sind gut, doch Kristen Stewart als „Snow White“ funktioniert nicht. Sie ist zu ausdruckslos und hat schlichtweg nicht die Ausstrahlung einer zukünftigen Prinzessin. Auf Durchschnittsniveau hebt sich ‚Snow White‘ schließlich aber doch noch, da vor allem die Bildsprache beeindruckend ist, wenngleich sie stark unter der bereits erwähnten Qualität leidet.“ – Quotenmeter.de Fortsetzung Hauptartikel: Snow White and the Huntsman 2 Trotz insgesamt verhaltener Kritiken kündigte Universal Pictures im Juni 2012 eine Fortsetzung an. Für das Drehbuch konnte bereits David Koepp verpflichtet werden. Im Gegensatz zum ersten Teil, soll hier sehr viel mehr Zeit in die Drehbuchphase gesteckt werden, da dieses zum ersten Film oft in die Kritik geriet. Ob Rupert Sanders erneut Regie führt, steht derzeit noch in Verhandlungen. Ebenfalls steht eine Verhandlung mit den Hauptdarstellern noch aus. Der Film soll im Jahr 2015 voraussichtlich in den Kinos erscheinen. Quelle Dieser Artikel hat alle oder mehrere Informationen von der Wikipedia. (Siehe den Artikel) Kategorie:Filme